madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Otter Gone Wild
Plot When the penguins decide to go the park for snow-cones, Marlene and Julien tag along. However, when Marlene goes outside for the first time in her life, she goes wild. She attacks the penguins and kidnaps Julien. Julien thinks that Marlene was going to use him for ransom until she begins staring at him and he thinks she wants to eat him. However, Marlene begins to hug and kiss Julien, causing him to get a little scared. Skipper and his companions attempt to find Marlene and Julien and they find Marlene snuggling with Julien. However, before the penguins can do anything to restrain Marlene, she grabs Julien and runs to the top of Cleopatra's Needle. The penguins take four remote control planes in order to get both Julien and Marlene off the obelisk, but Marlene manages to take out Private, Kowalski, and Rico, leaving Skipper to be the only plane in commision. After avoiding Marlene's swipes, Skipper knocks her and Julien off, lowered them to the ground, and caged Marlene. As they discuss how Marlene will revert to her old self while inside the zoo, she suddenly is normal. Kowalski asks if she remembered anything after leaving the zoo and she says she doesn't. Rico and Private begin to mess around with Marlene's transformation from being wild and normal by pushing her cage in and out of the zoo. Julien then approaches Marlene to talk about her infatuation while she was wild, but she rejects him when he asks if she remembered being in love with him. Julien claims that Marlene's just playing it off. He asks who understands female of any species and runs away crying. Skipper says that he understands what he means and he and rest of the penguins walk off, leaving Marlene in the cage. Transcript Coming Soon Songs n/a Online Clips Episode Clip View Episode Nickelodeon Elsewhere *Link #1 *Link #2 *Link #3 Ipod File Click here Lists Operation Code Names (None) Rico Regurgitates *'A piece of bologna' - To use as a bologna detector in. *'A beach ball' - To soften the landing of Kowalski when his plane was going down. *'A crowbar' - Seen again when used to pry King Julien's head from a tree. Options (given by Kowalski) 'Kowalski's Inventions' . King Julien Saves The Day . Movie References/Parodies . Trivia *Marlene is revealed to be born in captivity. Taking her out of the zoo makes her turn wild. *Rico can be used as a vacuum. His arm is the operating lever. *Kowalski's bologna detector is actually a piece of bologna. *Private mentions badger attacks for the second time. *The penguins have their own poster at the front gates of the zoo. There is a secret passage behind it. *This is the first appearance of Fred the squirrel. *The statue that Marlene climbs with King Julien is an actual statue in Central Park known as "Cleopatra's Needle". *The planes are bi-planes buzzing around a tower, just like in the classic movie "King Kong". *Where the penguins got the cage from is classified information. *While the penguins are looking for Marlene, their binoculars picked up Frankie the Pigeon, who made a brief cameo. Quotes Photos Category:Episodes